When Silence Meets Hurricane
by Demon Green Wolf
Summary: She's as silent as a shadow. He's as powerful as a hurricane. She can be unnoticeable. He was hard to miss. She has a secret. He has a story. They collided, and they just matched.
1. Chapter 1

Buttercup had been staring at the ceiling for almost an hour. It was plain-looking, all white. She really should add a little color on the ceiling. Something interesting.

Suddenly, her phone rang, telling her to get the hell out of bed. She shut her alarm off, before slowly sitting up, desperately wishing she could skip the damn day.

She walked straight to the room next to hers, opening the door as quietly as she could. She already saw her brother's sleeping figure, but what surprised her was the second sleeping figure next to her brother. It wasn't like she didn't know her brother was a player, it was just that it was the first time he actually lets one of the girls sleep with him for the entire night. Oh, well.

She went to her other brother's room (her two brothers were twins), seeing the same thing she saw at her first brother's room. A brother sleeping figure, and a nameless sleeping figure. The party they went to must've been that good if they actually didn't kick those girls out.

She left the room, going back to hers, searching for a certain wake up call object she'll have to use. She smirked once she found it. Her brothers may have thought they found every single one of it, but they were so wrong.

She then went back to both her brother's rooms, placing the little box of terror right underneath their beds. She quietly switched it on, connecting it to her phone, before leaving the rooms. She then started searching for the appropriate words, scanning through her phone, before stopping. Her smirk grew, silently laughing as she press "Play".

 _GET YOUR HERPES INFECTED ASS UP! WE'RE GOING TO THE CLINIC!_

Those words just kept repeating while she left the hallways, not before she hears Nameless No. 1 shrieking, "Herpes?! You have HERPES?!"

Nameless No. 2 was just as shrieky, "If you infected me with Herpes, you better be ready to pay for my medical bills!"

She shook her head, before heading to the kitchen. Since she was the only one who actually knows how to cook (without any risk of burning the house down!) she began to fry bacon and whip up some pancakes. She ignored the screeches of the two nameless girls as she flipped her pancake and bacon over.

She knew her brothers were going to kill her later, but she knew that they won't be able to do that once they started eating. They can't stay mad at her for something as small as that.

She finally heard the stomping of feet, and shouts that sounded like "Herpes" and "Herpes", not to mention "Herpes". By the time those two girls left the house she finished cooking breakfast, and was already eating her first serving.

 _And they start to shout in three..._ _two..._ _one..._

"BUTTERCUP!"

 _There it is._

She heard them practically marching behind her, fuming in anger. She turned around and smiled.

 _"Breakfast, boys?"_ Buttercup signed, still smiling at them.

They both glared at her one last time, before sitting down and grumbling as they started shoving the pancakes in their bottomless pi-

 _mouths._

"Why the hell did you do that, anyway?" One of the twins, Blade, asked.

Buttercup just shrugged, before signing, _"It was the only thing that could get you to wake up."_

 _"You could have just shook us awake, you know."_ He signed back, and she shivers in disgust.

 _"I am not going to touch you when your body smells like sex and sweat."_ She signed, before continuing to eat.

"Anyways, I'm glad you woke me up. That girl was way to clingy. If I didn't kick her out of my room, she would've thought we were dating now." Brash, her other brother said, before shoving another bacon in his mouth. The other two snorted at him, before continuing to eat in silence.

 **o O o**

As soon as they entered school, Buttercup was tackled by a surprisingly strong and energetic blonde haired girl."Hey, Buttercup!" Bubbles, Buttercup's friend, shouted, before squeezing her into one of her infamous tight hugs that made her feel like a boa constructer was crushing her slowly.

"I missed you!" Bubbles squealed, squeezing her tighter, making Buttercup winced. She managed to get out of that "hug", before signing, _"We saw each other two days ago."_

Bubbles scrunched her nose in concentration, trying to enterpret what Buttercup signed.

"We...saw...uh, could you repeat that last one?"

Buttercup sighed, but did what she was requested to do, slowing down her hand signs just a bit more for Bubbles to understand.

Bubbles was good at learning other languages, but sign language is a bit hard for her, so she didn't really know how to read her sign language as good as her brothers and her other friend, Blossom.

"Oh! I get it! But two days ago was still a long time ago." Bubbles smiled innocently as they began to walk through the corridors. Buttercup could hear the other students talking about how awesome the party at Princess was, as per usual. Blossom would be pulling out her hair if she found out that her step-sister threw yet _another_ party while she was finishing her project in her groupmates' house.

"Do you think Blossom knows?" Bubbles asked her as they walked- well, more like she walked while Bubbles skipped- through the hallways.

 _"Definitly not. She'd blow a fuse if she did."_ Buttercup signed, slower than usual so she could read the signs better.

"True," was all Bubbles said before she looked like she remembered something.

"Oh, did you know, there's a new transferee student today!" She said excitedly, and Buttercup does understand why. They were in Townsville, for crying out loud. Nothing new ever happens, and transferees are extremely rare.

 _"Let's just hope he or she isn't like Princess."_ Buttercup signed, and Bubbles nodded vigorously.

"True. She's probably the only transferee I wished never transferred in the first place."

Before Bubbles could give more info about the new student, the bell rang, signalling them to get to class.

"Well, looks like I'm going to have to go to Calculus. See you, Buttercup!" Bubbles waved as she merrily skipped her way to class.

Buttercup waved, even though Bubbles hadn't seen it, before heading to her own class, Chemistry.

On her way, she saw a certain long haired redhead arguing with another familiar redhead. Buttercup was just about to give them some space to argue, when female redhead noticed her. She immediately changed her scowl into a smile and waved.

"Hi, Buttercup! How was your weekend." Blossom asked, completely ignoring the male redhead she was seconds away from strangling. He glared at Blossom one last time before entering the Chemistry Room.

Buttercup shrugged, before signing, _"It was okay. What was that about?"_

"Hmm? Oh! He was just being a jerk, as usual. I know Brick's Princess's boyfriend and all, but that doesn't mean he gets to sleep in my house every time our parents leave." Blossom growled a little at that last part, and Buttercup immediately noticed how Blossom had to force the word "parents" out of her mouth like it was the hardest thing she could have ever done.

Blossom's dad left her mom when she was ten years old, but she didn't gave up on her belief that her dad would come back. Sarah, her mom, wasn't as hopeful, and she was so distraught, so different from who she once was, she lost her job, they almost lost their house, one day her mom actually disappeared, returning a few months later with a new engangement ring on her finger.

Buttercup just patted her on the back, signing, _"You'll be eighteen soon. Then you can finally escape them."_

Blossom nodded, but said nothing as they both entered the Chemistry Room. As soon as they sat down, Professor Mayor entered the room. He was a rather small man, with a large mustache and white hair.

"Okay students, let continue where we left off."

 **o O o**

"Okay, that's it! If the bell won't start ringing, I'm gonna lose it!" Brash whisper-yelled as he glared at the broken clock inside the classroom.

Buttercup just rolled her eyes, already knowing the bell was going to ring in three...two...one.

 _Rrrrrrrrring!_

"Finally! Come one, Butters, cafeteria here we come!" Brash cheered, and Buttercup chuckled at her brother's antics, before following him out the door.

As soon as they reached the cafeteria, Buttercup noticed something was off. Most of the female population were...fixing their make-up instead of eating?!

Both of them sat on their usual spots, where Blade, Blossom and Bubbles were already stationed. Bubbles was the first person to see them, smiling at them in greeting as they sat down.

"Hey guys! Have any of you seen the new guy, yet?" Bubbles asked as they all started eating.

 _"Nope. You?"_ Buttercup signed, before continuing to try to inhale her bacon.

"I did! He was gorgeous! He looks like he was born to be a model for the badboys." Bubbles said excitedly, then she said in a not-so-loud voice, "And, um, I _may_ have invited him to sit with us earlier..."

"You what?!" Blade and Brash both said in surprise. Bubbles nodded nervously.

"Well, he was kinda beside me in class, so I _maybe_ invited him to sit with us..."

Their eyes darted at Buttercup, and she wanted to role her eyes at them. They were treating her like a vase these days, always asking her what she was most comfortable with, acting like they were walking on eggshells when speaking to her, it was honestly sweet of them, but Buttercup's a big girl. She can take care of herself.

 _"Well, we can't change that fact that you invited him, but it's fine anyways. No one wants to sit alone on their first day of class."_ Buttercup signed, and Bubbles let out a huge sigh of relief.

A few more minutes past, the new guy still didn't show up. Bubbles started worrying that he wouldn't come, but right before she was about to be upset about his rejection to her invitation, the cafeteria started buzzing lively.

Buttercup and Blossom had to turn around due to their positions on the table, before being able to see him. Bubbles was right about the "badboy" vibes, he had on a black leather jacket, he had this I-am-tougher-than-you attitude, a cocky smirk, and, basically an all out I-am-a-baddass type of aura.

He saw Bubbles and smirked, before sitting right between Blossom and Buttercup. Blossom looked ready to bring out her can of pepper spray, while Buttercup just rolled her eyes. She was used to this kind of attitude, seeing as her own brothers were baddasses, too.

The group ignored all the stares as Buttercup started introducing him to everyone.

"Okay, so those two over there are the twins, Brash and Blade, the redhead right next to you is Blossom, and the girl with all the bacon is Buttercup." Bubbles introduced, and they either waved their hands awkwardly or just keep staring at him.

He smirked, before saying, "My name's Butch."

Buttercup ignored the entire thing, just continuing to eat her lunch in peace. Then all of a sudden, the new guy, Butch, grabbed a chicken tender literally right under her nose. She gasped, before smacking him right in the head.

 _"Dude, buy some of your own!"_ Buttercup signed angrily, before stealing a couple of fries from his tray.

She then noticed that the new guy was staring at her in confusion. She looked back at him, before remembering that she used sign language to communicate. Not everyone knows sign language after all. Her brothers learned it with her, followed by Blossom, and Bubbles was still learning it, but besides them, not a lot of people seemed to understand. He's in that category.

Bubbles seemed to have noticed to, and quickly explained, "She's mute, she uses sign language as a way to communicate with the rest of us."

He raised his eyebrow when Bubbles said the word, "mute", before turning his gaze to Buttercup, who then decided that she didn't like being stared at like an interesting new zoo animal. She was just glad he didn't start prying into her business, or giving her pitying looks. She still didn't like being looked at in general.

She looked at Blossom, and signed, _"Could you tell him to please stop looking at me. I'm trying to eat here and I don't like being watched."_

"What does that mean?" He asked, and Blossom interpreted. He looked at her one last time, before he started eating his own lunch.

 _"So, what do you think?"_ Bubbles signed her.

 _"I think he's weird,"_ Buttercup signed back, _"but at least he didn't ask any questions."_


	2. Chapter 2

Buttercup loved Blossom like a sister, really, but Princess? No, no, definitely no. So when Princess came to their side of the cafeteria, she already knew what she wanted. Princess had her eyes on Butch, and to be honest, Buttercup pitied Brick. She knew that Brick knew about Princess and her game of making Brick jealous, but while some girls only go as far as giving a peck on the cheek to a different guy, she goes to a full out make-out session in front of Brick.

She watched as Princess practically sat on Butch's lap, and just on cue, Brick entered, watching the scene unfold.

"So you must be the new kid." Princess practically purred, while Butch looked at her with a mixture of amusement and annoyance.

"My name's Princess, and if you would like, I could show you around the school." Buttercup didn't miss the look of annoyance on Blossom's eyes as she watched her step-sister throwing herself on a different guy. She kept saying it was because she didn't like people cheating on each other, it reminded her too much of her dad, but Buttercup knew there was something else. She just didn't know what. She turned to Butch, who seemed to have made a decision. At first Buttercup thought he was going to accept the offer. She was so wrong.

They were all surprised when Butch stood up, letting Princess fall on her ass. She let out an unnattractive shriek, followed by an annoying, "What was _that_ for?!"

Butch just raised his eyebrow, before looking at Brick. "Dude, I know you said she was good in bed, but damn, she looked like a freaking prostitute."

The entire cafeteria turned silent as a graveyard when Brick glared, not at Butch, but at Princess. Princess looked nervous, but hid it with a smirk.

"Hi, babe! When did you get here? I didn't know you were-"

She didn't get to say anything as Brick grabbed her hand and forced her out of the cafeteria, with words coming out of her mouth like, "Put me down!", "Brick, I was just teasing!" and "Brick, you just embarassed me in front of the entire school, you..." The words faded, as they seemed to have left the hallway.

The cafeteria looked at us, then back at the door that the "couple" exited, before they started talking, murmurs from all over the table.

 _"They should mind their own business."_ Buttercup signed angrily, glaring at the ones that were still stealing glances at them.

Apparently, the new guy seemed to have the same mindset, because he banged his fist on the table loudly, scaring the entire cafeteria into silence.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Were any of you part of their relationship? No? Then shut the fuck up and mind your own business!"

The students did, miraculously, and Buttercup was impressed. Normally, not a lot of people could shut the entire student population's mouths. Especially the teachers.

The new guy must've caught her eye, because he smirked at her. Her eyes narrowed, before rolling her eyes. She didn't want to tell him what he did was impressive-not like she could _say_ anything- because it would boost his already large looking ego.

The bell then rang, signalling the start of Buttercup's Art class. She quickly ran, not willing to be late for her second favorite class. By the time she was in front of the classroom, only Ms. Keane, her teacher, was the only one inside. Ms. Keane saw her first before signing a greeting her.

 _"Good afternoon, Buttercup."_ Ms. Keane signed, and Buttercup's heart warmed up. When Ms. Keane found out she was mute, she took her time to actually learn sign language for her. That automatically made her Buttercup's favorite teacher.

 _"Good afternoon, Ms. Keane."_ She greeted back, before taking her seat. As soon as the entire class was present, Ms. Keane began to write on the board, thereby starting the class.

 **o O o**

Gym class had always been Buttercup's favorite subject, seeing as she didn't need to talk, just follow instructions and do her best physically. That didn't mean she enjoyed who she play with, though.

The girls that she had to share the locker room almost always talk-more like gossip- about things that don't have any connection to them other than:

a.) They think they're hot.

b.) They believe embarassing people they don't like is normal (which kind of is).

c.) They think they don't belong together.

d.) They think they're hot.

Buttercup began changing her clothes, when two girls, cheerleaders by the looks of it, started their daily ritual of gossip.

"Oh, my god. Like did you _saw_ what just, like happen in the cafeteria?"

 _Of course they did, everyone was there._

"That was like, totes embarassing, ya know? She was just, like, dragged by her boyfriend."

"I _know_ right. What an idiot. I heard from Annie that Brick caught her fucking Jason from the football team."

"Oh my gosh, like, Zyle, the cheer captain, totally said that Brick fucked her good last night. I think Princess found out about it and fucked Jason in revenge."

Buttercup rolled her eyes at that. She seriously hated it when people just assume they know the entire story because they heard it from "trustworthy" people. Sure, she and Brick weren't close, but she really hated it whenever someone assumed something that wasn't true and start spreading rumors about it.

Hey, did you know about what happened to Bubbles earlier?"

Buttercup suddenly froze in the middle of wearing her shirt.

 _What happened to Bubbles?_

"That was like, the worst thing. I seriously thought she was about to, like, cry."

"Yah, who was the guy that called her a slut again?"

The word "slut" made Buttercup's blood boil. Years ago, some people posted on facebook about Bubbles sleeping with her cousin. Obviously, it wasn't true, they were just really close cousins, almost siblings, but the two were bullied so badly the cousin decided to leave in order for the rumour to die quicker. 'Till this day Bubbles would break just hearing that word.

"I think it was Jonah, or something."

"That was, like, pretty low if you know what I mean. I know she, like, didn't accept his "Will you be my girlfriend?" speech, but, like, so low."

"Totes. Anyways, did you hear about Jackson?"

That's when Buttercup quickly wore her clothes and left the shower room. She looked around the gym until she saw him, wearing the uniform of blue shirt and shirtpants. He had that smug smile, like he achieved something that deserves a metal.

 _"...Jonah, or something..."_

Jonah Anderson, the guy who had been chasing Bubbles, despite her obvious refusals. The guy that chased anything with a skirt. The guy that made her sort-of little sister cry.

Instead of confronting him like she seriously wanted to, she quickly shook her anger away, knowing that her first priority shouldn't be "hit the bastard that broke friend's heart". It should be " find friend and make sure she was okay, _then_ hit the bastard that broke her heart".

She silently left the gym, knowing that the gym teacher would be late anyways, seeing as the football game was about to start and and she and the coach would be strategizing on what this week's curriculum would be that would push other's limits without pushing it too much. That doesn't really work out in the end.

Buttercup began her hunting expedition, first to the art room (Bubbles' first favorite class), then to the music room (Bubbles' second favorite class), then to chemistry (her actual class), then finally, she decided to check the infirmary.

The school's nurse, Nurse Femme, is a _bit_ of a femminist. Okay, fine. She is possibly one of the most hardcore feminist Townsville has ever seen. She refuses any help from boys, seeing as shhe has the "Whatever boys can do, I can do, too" attitude. She doesn't treat anyone differently, no matter what gender, which is both good and bad. An example is that she once asked a girl to help her carry two out of five boxes, telling her, "Just because you're a girl, doesn't mean I'm not going to ask you to help me carry this, now unless you're on your period, anemic or allergic to medicine, you're going to help me carry these boxes young lady!" Same goes for boys, too. She told the boy in an elective to help her clean the infirmary and fix the beds, which he replied with a "that's a girl's job" card, which earned him a five hour lecture, resulting him to just do whatever she asked him to do, from rearranging the napkins, to filling up the tampon boxes.

Buttercup liked her for obvious reasons, she can handle herself, she's independent, and she truly believed in gender equality. Nurse Femme seemed to have enjoyed Bubbles presence, because Bubbles normally go to the infirmary if she needed some alone time, and she doesn't get chased out by Nurse Femme.

When she was already in front of the infirmary, she heard something thst confused her. She thought that she would hear crying, sobbing sounds from her friend, but all she heard was...laughter?

Sure it was a bit hoarse, but it was still laughter. Buttercup opened the door silently, and saw a (sweet?) scene. Her friend was on onw of the infirmary beds, her eyes a bit puffy and red, her hair messy, but she was laughing at a joke someone made. Someone she doesn't recognize.

He had blonde hair, a bit shaggy, but it gave emphasis to his ocean blue eyes. He was smiling, a dimple of his cheek as he began to tell another joke, making Bubbles laugh a sweet laugh, nothing forced, just natural.

Nurse Femme was sitting on her chair, writing a few notes, though once and a while, she looked up, making sure Bubbles was fine while at the same time listening to the guy's jokes. Buttercup figured she'd talk to Bubbles later. Right now, she should let Bubbles be, since she was already happy.

And since she already made sure her friend's okay, at least for now, it's time to beat Jonah in gym class.

She turned around, before colliding into what felt like a wall, making her fall flat on her butt. She looked up only to see the new kid's eyes staring at her in amusement. She blushed in embarassment, before dtanding up and walking straight to Gym, ignoring the fact that the new kid's eyes never left her departing figure.


	3. Chapter 3

It didn't matter that it rained for the entire afternoon. It didn't matter that most of the students were stranded in school. Nope. None of these things mattered to Buttercup as she continued to replay the dodgeball scene over and over in her mind. The part were she managed to hit Jonah right where the sun don't shine. Yup. To her, it was a perfect day as she continued to recalled how he screamed a high pitched note not even Maraiah could hit as he continued to groan while cupping his (non-existent) blue dick. She managed to hit him a couple more times before the gym teacher noticed him on the floor. She couldn't contain her smile as she watched him being dragged to the infirmary. In fact, the smile was stuck on her lips for the rest of the afternoon. She even smiled through a pop quiz she definitely forgot to study for (most of her classmates thought she went delirious after reading the first question) and was scolded by their teacher, Morien Johnson (though most students called him MoJo behind his back).

Her smile diminished, though, when she later found out that neither of her brothers' cars were in their designated spots in the parking lot. She then got a text saying that they went to buy their materials to make their projects, and seeing as she was "taking so long", they decided to buy first and come back for her later. Unfortunately, they were now stuck at traffic when they decided to go back to get her. She texted them back, telling them to just go home, and that she'd just hitch a ride with the girls.

She quickly found out that the girls, unfortunately, were already at their homes, seeing as Bubbles was excused earlier for that _comment_ , and Blossom received a text saying that she needed to return to her house (she doesn't see it as her home), seeing as it was still trashed because of yesterday's party. Notice how Princess didn't get any texts telling her to go home, too. Buttercup would rather get wet than ask her for a ride home, though.

So there she was, walking along the hallways without a way of getring back home without getting wet. Nice. If this is what people calls karma, then she definitely needed to hunt it down and kick it in the ass. She thought karma was for the bad people, she was just giving Jonah a warning. A warning that placed him in the infirmary, sure, but still just a warning.

As she continued to walk along the hallways, karma decided to pick on her again. At least, that's what she first thought when she accidentally slipped on a wet portion of the floor. She closed her eyes, waiting for the impact, but instead of feeling it on her ass, she felt it on her back, and it wasn't as cold and hard and painful as she always known a fall on the floor felt like. Hard, sure, but warm and quite soft. It felt familiar, though. So did the two whatevers she felt wrapped around her waist.

"Are you going to open your eyes, or are you waiting for someone to see us?"

That definitely jumped started her back into reality where whatever she was leaning on was _not_ something she should lean on. She quickly jumped out of what she later found out was a pair of arms, and turned around, ready to apologize, when she saw a pair of forest eyes looking back at her.

"When I said I had pretty women falling all over me, this was not what I meant. Still welcomed, though."

That snapped her back to reality as she glared at the new guy, Butch, who just smirked in return. Buttercup should have just turned around and left. She should have just ignored the guy and continued on her merry way around school hallways. Something stopped her though. Something that she saw in his hands. A key. A car key, to be exact.

Butch must have noticed because his smirk turned into a grin. He mockingly shook the key right in front of her. "If you wanted a ride, you could've just asked. You didn't need to fall for me to ride in my car, you know."

That made Buttercup's face turn red with anger and slight embarassment, as she began to sign a lot of obscenities. At first, Butch had on a confused face, so Buttercup decided to show him a sign she was sure he would understand: the middle finger. He had the nerve to look mildly amused.

"I'm just kidding, Kitten. Your brothers told me to find you. Practically ordered me to be your chauffer.The death threats weren't really that necessary. I wouldn't leave a girl alone in school of all places."

Buttercup frowned at the "brothers" part. She wasn't all that happy when she heard the "told me to find you", and she certainly didn't like the whole "chauffer" part, either. She really doesn't see how her brothers could trust someone like this so easily. It took months for them to warm up to Blossom, weeks for Bubbles, but they were girls. This is a boy, we're talking about. Her brothers never trusted a guy to watch over her before. They even made sure that at least one of them would be around her almost everyday.

Before she could even decide whether or not to go with him, he decided that he couldn't wait for her to make a decision. He suddenly grabbed her waist and placed her on his shoulders fast, leaving her no time to even think, as he carried her to the parking lot, where his car awaits.

Didn't stop her from punching Butch's back a couple of times. She was mentally screaming at him to put her down, but, of course, nothing came out of her mouth. Didn't stop her from hitting his back again, though.

"Kitten, you can hit me all day, and I still won't feel much pain. You're pretty much just tickling me at this point."

Sighing mentally, she just sagged, allowing Butch to take her as his not-so-willing victim. Butch just continued walking, until he finally dropped her gently on the ground when they reached his car. By then the rain was already beginning to turn into a light drizzle. Buttercup stomped on his feet before opening his car and entered.

Butch must've had his toes stomped on a lot, because it didn't even faze him. He just entered his car, and started the ignition. Buttercup got a little wet, and cursed herself for not bringing a jacket. She never really brought jackets to school, because her brothers' cars had heaters in them, but now she was shivering a bit, rubbing her arms while glancing at the guy beside her, looking like he didn't feel the cold at all. Curses.

"You know, I just realized I don't even know where I'm supposed to be going. Mind telling me where you live, Kitten?"

Buttercup was tempted to leave the car, but if it was cold inside a car, imagine how could it was outside. Besides, it was still raining, albeit lighter than it was earlier, but still. She was about to sign the address, before remembering how he didn't understand ASL. She huffed, before tsking her phone out of her pocket, only to realize it had already died. Talk about bad timing.

She was just about to ask him for his phone, but when she turned to him, he was already handing his phone to her. She took it, typed her address, before giving it back. He took one look and whistled.

"So you're one of the kids that live at that street, huh. Most of your brothers' death threats makes sense, now."

Buttercup just rolled her eyes, before motioning him to drive. He did so, and Buttercup was almost surprised he didn't try prying about why she didn't have a car, and everything else some people tend to ask her when they found out where she lived. That made her respect him a bit. Just a bit.

The ride was silent, but somehow it didn't borderline awkward. Butch had to have noticed how she was shivering, because he turned the heater on. "If you're cold, you could've just said so. I'm not gonna bite. Much."

Buttercup glared at him, but he just smirked back, annoying her furthermore. She really doesn't know why her brothers trusted him. He didn't have that aura that could be classified as "trustworthy". Nope, he had the kind of "talk back and you're dead" aura. Still, it was better than the others in her school, like Princess perhaps. He was s bit better. Just a bit.

Okay, fine. This was loads better than hitching a ride in Princess's presence. She would've braved the storm and walked until she would reach home. A cold was miles better than spending time with Princess trying to talk about her "love life" with Brick.

"Okay, this is getting boring. Pick a song, but make it good. I don't care if your brothers would hunt me down with a damn rifle, I'll kick you out of this car and drive if you pick a love song."

Buttercup rolled her eyes, but did as he asked. After listening to a few radio channels, she stopped at one of the familiar songs. She could see Butch's right eyebrow raising, and she already knew what he was going to say.

"Huh, so chicks do know Imagine Dragons."

It was her turn to raise her eyebrow, almost daring him to continue. He dared.

"Thought the only bands you girls listened to are One Direction and West Life. You know, the ones with the love you songs."

Buttercup slapped the back of his head, resulting into him shouting, "Hey, hey, hey! Don't mess with the driver!"

As a result she hit him again. You know, just to show him he wasn't the boss of her.

This was how they spent the entire car ride. Him making a few comments while she hit him everytime he says something she didn't like. By the time they got to her house, Butch was already laughing as he used one hand to restrain both her arms, resulting to her using her legs to try and kick him.

"Looks like we're here, Kitten. Damn, you're house looks good."

Butch parked right in front of the gate, which opened, revealing two worried, annoyed brothers, glaring at the driver. Their glare increased when they saw his hand around their sister's wrists. Butch saw the direction of their glare and rolled his eyes, before letting her wrists go.

Buttercup took his phone, hesitantly typing something, before giving it back to him. He looked at her before reading what she typed.

 **"Thanks for the ride."**

He just grinned. "No probs. You might want to get out of this car, though. Your brothers look like they're about to drag you out by the window."

She rolled her eyes, but got out s

anyway. Her brothers took one look at her and sighed in relief. Sure her hair was a bit messy, and she looked a bit red, but they could tell it was from her laughing. Or at least, grinning to the point of almost laughing.

She waved goodbye, and he honked the horn, before leaving her to her brothers. When they entered the house, Buttercup's left eye twitched.

 _"Guys, what happened to the house?"_

Her brothers didn't look at her in the eye, but they know she was mad. The house was a mess. There were pizza boxes on the floor, the couch, even hangin on the TV. Their work materials were scattered, and she didm't even want to _know_ what _that_ magazing was doing in the living room.

"We were about to make our projects-"

"-but then we got hungry-"

"-so we ordered pizza-"

"-but then this idiot stsrted throwing pizza at me-"

"Hey! You were the one that stepped on my project!"

"Well as twins we were supposed to do everything together. Including finishing our projects. I haven't finished mine yet and you only needed to sign yours. I think what I did was only fair."

"The only reason YOU didn't finish your project yet was because you were talking to your booty call!"

Buttercup had enough. She pulled both their ears and dragged them to the couch. She then added the pressure to the ears, making them feel much more pain.

She then pushed both of them to the couch, and while they began rubbing their ears, she began to sign angrily.

 _"You two are going to fix this mess, and once you're done, I'll watch as you maje you're own projects, and I'll be making sure that if either of you won't dinish their projects today, then breakfast will be greens instead of bacon and eggs!"_

And so the entire night consisted of Buttercup on the couch, watching both her brothers furiously finishing their projects. As Buttercup begin to replay what has happened for the entire day, she began to have a small smile on her face. Today was a good day.


End file.
